yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yami Yugi and Seeker's Duel
* 57: }} Yami Yugi and Seeker, known at this point as Rare Hunter faced each other in a game of Duel Monsters, at the start of the Battle City arc, in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It is based on Yami Yugi and Rare Hunter's Duel from the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. This is the first duel that takes place when the Battle City arc officially begins. Prior Events The Battle City Tournament officially begins. Yugi Muto meets up with Mai Valentine, and they are unhappily reunited with Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor, but get a more friendly reunion with Mako Tsunami. Suddenly, Kaiba appears and explains the rules: All of Domino City is a battleground, so duelists can challenge whoever they like. Once engaged, each duelist will wager their rarest card and the winner gets both. In addition, each duelist is given a transparent card, called a Locator Card, and only duelists with six of these cards will qualify for the finals. As Mai, Weevil, Mako and Rex leave, Joey encounters the rare hunter, now uncloaked, and demands a rematch, but the rare hunter refuses. When Yugi comes in and asks what the commotion is about, the Rare Hunter challenges Yugi to a duel. Yugi accepts and the stakes are set: Yugi wagers his "Dark Magician", while the Rare Hunter wagers Joey's "Red-Eyes B. Dragon. The Rare Hunter, however, makes another ultimatum: Should Joey tell Yugi about the Rare Hunter's strategy, he will rip apart Joey's card. Yugi accepts, even though Joey knows what to expect. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Seeker (Rare Hunter) Turn 1: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then Sets two cards and Normal Summons "Beta The Magnet Warrior" (1700/1600) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Seeker Seeker's hand contains "Right Arm of the Forbidden One", "Left Leg of the Forbidden One", "Gear Golem the Moving Fortress", "Graceful Charity", and "Stone Statue of the Aztecs". Seeker draws "Graceful Charity" and subsequently activates it to draw three cards and discard two cards from his hand. Seeker's hand contains (from left to right) "Right Arm of the Forbidden One", "Right Leg of the Forbidden One", "Left Leg of the Forbidden One", "Gear Golem the Moving Fortress", "Stone Statue of the Aztecs", and another "Graceful Charity". Yami Yugi activates his face-down "Light of Intervention". Now both players can't Set monsters and any monsters that would be Set must be Normal Summoned in face-up Defense Position. Seeker Normal Summons "Stone Statue of the Aztecs" (300/2000) in Defense Position. Turn 3: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then Tributes "Beta The Magnet Warrior" in order to Tribute Summon "Berfomet" (1400/1800) in Attack Position. Since "Berfomet" was Normal Summoned, Yami Yugi activates its effect to add "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" from his Deck to his hand. Yami Yugi then activates his face-down "Polymerization" to fuse the "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" in his hand with "Berfomet" and Fusion Summon "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" (2100/1800) in Attack Position. Under Battle City Rules, Fusion Monsters may not attack in the same turn that they are Fusion Summoned. Yami Yugi Sets a card. Turn 4: Seeker Seeker draws. He then activates another "Graceful Charity" to draw three cards and discard two cards from his hand. Seeker's hand contains "Right Arm of the Forbidden One", "Right Leg of the Forbidden One", "Left Leg of the Forbidden One", "Exodia the Forbidden One", "Gear Golem the Moving Fortress", and "Swords of Revealing Light". Seeker intends to complete "Exodia" by drawing the final piece of Exodia ("Left Arm of the Forbidden One") on his next Draw Phase. Seeker Normal Summons "Gear Golem the Moving Fortress" (800/2200) in Defense Position. At this point, Joey can't sit still and wants to tell Yugi about what the Rare Hunter's strategy is, but Yugi tells him to be silent. He then reminds Joey about When Weevil threw over Yugi's Exodia cards and Joey dove to try and save them, because he was a true friend. And at this point, Yugi ultimately realizes what the Rare Hunter's strategy is: To draw cards until he has all five pieces of "Exodia", and since Yugi figured out the Rare Hunter's Strategy without actually telling him, Joey's "Red Eyes Black Dragon" is safe. When Rare Hunter tells him that no one has ever been able to defeat "Exodia", Yugi proclaims he will be the first in order to win Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon back. Yami Yugi has 4000 LP remaining and controls "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" (2100/1800) in Attack Position and one set card. Seeker has 4000 LP remaining and controls "Stone Statue of the Aztecs" (300/2000) and "Gear Golem the Moving Fortress" (800/2200) in Defense Position. Turn 5: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then Sets a card. "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" attacks and destroys "Stone Statue of the Aztecs". Turn 6: Seeker Seeker is about to draw "Left Arm of the Forbidden One", but Yami Yugi activates his face-down "Time Seal" to skip Seeker's Draw Phase. Seeker passes his turn. Turn 7: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Lightforce Sword" and subsequently activates it to remove one random card from Seeker's hand from play for three turns; Yami Yugi removes the "Right Arm of the Forbidden One" in Seeker's hand from play. Yami then Tributes "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" to Tribute Summon "Summoned Skull" (2500/1200) in Attack Position. "Summoned Skull" attacks and destroys "Gear Golem the Moving Fortress". Turn 8: Seeker Seeker draws "Left Arm of the Forbidden One". He then activates "Swords of Revealing Light". Now every monster Yami Yugi controls can't attack for 3 turns and every monster he controls must be face-up. Seeker then tells Yugi he won't have to wait until "Lightforce Sword" expires, rather he can just draw another "Right Arm of the Forbidden One", since he has three copies of each "Exodia" card in his deck. Turn 9: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then passes. Turn 10: Seeker Seeker draws "Head of Exodia". He then passes. Turn 11: Yami Yugi Yami draws a card and subsequently Sets it. He then Normal Summons "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" (1400/1700) in Attack Position. Turn 12: Seeker Seeker draws "Right Leg of the Forbidden One". Seeker's hand contains two "Heads of Exodia", two "Right Legs", "Left Leg of the Forbidden One", "Left Arm of the Forbidden One", and "Giant Soldier of Stone". He then Normal Summons "Head of Exodia" (1000/1000) in Defense Position. Since Seeker Normal Summoned a monster, Yami Yugi activates his face-down "Chain Destruction" to destroy every copy of "Head of Exodia" in Seeker's Deck and hand. Yami Yugi then activates his face-down "Dust Tornado" to destroy "Swords of Revealing Light". Turn 13: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" (2100/1800) in Attack Position. "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" attacks and destroys "Head of Exodia". "Summoned Skull" attacks directly (Seeker 4000 → 1500 LP). "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" then attacks directly. Due to the effect of "Alpha the Magnet Warrior", it gains 200 ATK during the Damage Step as "Summoned Skull" had already attacked ("Alpha The Magnet Warrior": 1400 → 1600/1700). The direct attack then hits (Seeker 1500 LP → 0 LP). Yami Yugi Wins. Aftermath Yami Yugi claims Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon and Seeker's locator card, and after he discovered that all the cards in Seeker's deck are marked, Yugi tears them all up. Suddenly, the Rare Hunter's leader takes control of Seeker's body and tells Yugi his name: Marik and tells him with the powers of the Pharaoh and the three Egyptian God Monsters, he will rule the world. After delivering his ultimatum, Seeker's body lays unconscious. Yugi offers Joey his Red Eyes Black Dragon back but Joey refuses, saying he'll need it more than he will, and that Joey has another rare card Yugi gave him: "Time Wizard". After accepting his gift, Yugi and Joey vow to stop Marik and his Rare Hunters. Category:Duels Category:Battle City Duels